


Happy Accident

by BisexualHannibalLecter



Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/BisexualHannibalLecter
Summary: Molly, Will's wife, and Hannibal, Will's boyfriend, accidentally kiss one night, thinking the other was Will. After realizing their mistake, they distance themselves from each other despite their budding feelings, prompting Will to step in and fix things before it's too late.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Bingo Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936564
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	1. Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fill for my Hannibal Bingo prompt "Idiots to Lovers"! This is going to be a four chapter fic, with each chapter being a 500 word ficlet. Last chapter will come out Valentine's Day!

Hannibal has been avoiding being alone in a room with Molly for two weeks now. He’s ashamed to say the least, and frightened to say the most, of what might come out of her mouth the moment Will and Walter aren’t around.

By no means would Hannibal categorize that night as a mistake, but he was sure that Molly didn’t share the sentiment. They had both been inebriated, it had been dark, and they both thought the other was Will at first. Hannibal had felt Molly’s hand pushing his chest the moment it dawned on her that she was kissing her husband’s lover, and Hannibal had stumbled back in a wine-drunk haze, not sure what had gone wrong until he saw Molly's shocked face illuminated by the dim light over the kitchen sink. Molly had rushed off without a word, leaving Hannibal confused and leaning against the counter for support.

He told Will the next day when they drove into town for groceries. He wasn’t scared, Will had expressed at the beginning their relationship that if Molly and Hannibal ever became interested in each he wasn’t bothered by it. It had mostly been a joke at the time, stemming from the friction that often arose between Molly and Hannibal on several subjects, but Hannibal knew Will meant it.

The story left Will amused, suggesting Hannibal just talk to Molly, which he immediately refused.

“She ran off without a word.”

“Oh, so you’re giving her the silent treatment because she was rude?”

Hannibal sighs. “No, I’m still speaking to her in the presence of others. I just don’t want to be alone with her and make her more uncomfortable than she already is.”

Will laughs. “Hannibal, you two got drunk and made out, I think she’s just a little surprised by how it went down. She’s not mad at you or uncomfortable around you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Want me to talk to her first?”

Hannibal considers the offer for a moment. “I would appreciate that, yes. Thank you, darling.”

Will rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“Keep this up and I’ll kick you out of the bed.”

“That doesn’t work, smartass. I’ve got a wife, too.”

Hannibal chuckles. There’s still a nagging feeling in his gut, but he tries to ignore it and focus on Will. The feeling of Molly’s lips on his comes back to him and he hums softly.

“I rather liked it,” he says suddenly.

“Liked what?”

“Kissing Molly,” he replies softly, as if he’s ashamed to admit it.

“Five years and you two finally get along. It’s un-fucking-believable. If I knew this was all it took I would’ve skipped dinner a few months into our relationship.”

“I thought it was you coming home late.”

“But if you had the chance, you’d do it again?”

“A thousand times.”

Will blinks, looking a bit surprised. “You fall hard, don’t you?” he asks.

“Life is too short to not love completely and wholly when the opportunity presents itself.”


	2. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly reflects on the kiss and talks to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Chapters 3 and 4 will be out on the 13th and 14th respectively <3

Molly has barely spoken to Hannibal since it happened. She isn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation. She’s married, happily, and despite the somewhat open status of their relationship, she’s never thought about having anybody else. 

Especially not Hannibal, who differs from her in so many ways. Hannibal, who sometimes gets on her last nerve about everything from entertainment to furniture to food. She knows it’s on purpose most of the time, playful banter and friendly quarrelling, but it took her time to warm up to him. For all his good looks and taste and manners, he can be infuriating, but it’s never really been a problem until it stopped.

Molly starts to miss those little daily interactions after the kiss. She misses speaking to him so easily, misses the cute way his nose scrunches when she hits him in the arm after a particularly bad joke or pretentious comment. She isn’t aware of what she had and what it meant until one little mistake yanked it away.

It takes Molly three days before she tells Will about the kiss. At first, she thought Hannibal would come talk to her, or that she could work up the courage to talk to him, but just getting privacy with him was impossible. When the waiting and the trying failed, she turned to her husband.

“Hannibal already told me,” is Will’s response.

Molly isn’t surprised. “How long?”

“The evening after, during our grocery trip.”

She nods. “Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you.”

“Molly, I already told you, I won’t care if you sleep with Hannibal. He’s been on the table since I brought him into our relationship. And I know you were just trying to get your feelings together. You probably tried to talk to him first, yeah? Or waited for him to come to you.”

“Both,” Molly says, sitting on the bed next to Will. “I know you won’t mind if Hannibal and I begin a relationship, sexual or otherwise, it just felt weird to kiss him and then not tell you.”

“Hannibal says he thought it was me coming home late.”

“I did, too. I missed you a lot. Kissed the hell out of your boyfriend instead.”

“You should talk to him, Molly.”

“I know.”

“Soon.”

“I know.”

“Will you actually do it?”

“…Soon…”

Will sighs. “Okay. Don’t forget, though, we’ve got dinner reservations in two weeks. I want you two to sort things out before then.”

Molly chews the inside of her cheek.

“Hey,” Will says softly, wrapping his arm around her. “What’s got you so nervous?”

“I liked it,” she replies. “A lot.”

Will just laughs. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get the chance to do it again.  _ Talk to Hannibal. _ ”

Molly kisses his cheek and smiles. “Okay, okay, I will. On my own time.” She stands and pulls Will up with her. “Let’s go downstairs and set up for movie night, Walter should be home soon.”


	3. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a plan.

Will is getting sick of watching Molly and Hannibal dance around each other.

He’s tried to get them alone, but each time one or both of them has had some excuse to leave as well. Talking to them a second and third and fourth time hasn’t done any good either. It’s been two weeks since the kissing incident, and he isn’t sure how much more he can take.

The worst part, inarguably, was that both Hannibal and Molly were avoiding each other for the same reason— they had developed feelings for the other, something they hadn’t even realized until accidentally kissing, and now they’re both firmly convinced that the other wants nothing to do with them beyond friendship. 

Will understands, he does, but the fact that neither Molly nor Hannibal have noticed the other’s feelings before now is beyond ridiculous. It’s stupid, even, but Will keeps his mouth shut. 

He isn’t sure what to do until he checks the calendar, seeing a large red heart on the fourteenth and a small message reading  _ Valentine’s Day Dinner _ . Will grins. He has a plan.

* * *

Will kisses Molly as he grabs the keys off the dresser. “I’ll run Walter to his friend's house and then pick up Hannibal. We’ll meet you there, okay?”

Molly nods. “Got it.” She turns away and begins to prepare for the evening, then says, “Tell him hello for me?”

Will snorts and pecks her on the cheek. “Tell him hello when you see him, Molly.”

She blushes. “Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

Will says his goodbyes, then grabs Walter from his room. He motions for him to stay quiet until they get to the car. He continues to shush Walter as he calls Hannibal.

“Hello, Will.”

“Hey, Hannibal. I’m on my way to see Jack— something about paperwork on our last case, it shouldn't take too long. Walter is getting picked up and I’m driving Molly, okay?”

“That sounds fine, my dear. Give Molly my best.”

Will rolls his eyes and smiles. He says goodbye and hangs up.

Walter looks at him curiously from the passenger seat. “So why are we lying to Mom and Hannibal?”

“Have you ever done something on accident and thought someone hated you for it, so you avoided talking to them?”

“Didn’t you pay attention to me at all last year? You know, when I didn’t talk to my best friend for a month?”

“Oh, right, Michael.” He clears his throat. “But when your friends finally got you two to talk, didn’t that fix things? Didn’t you realize you’d been avoiding him for nothing?”

“Yeah. Also realized I like kissing him.”

“Exact— wait _what?_ Aren’t you going to _Michael’s_ _house?_ ”

“Aren’t you lying to two people to get them alone together? Two people whose numbers happen to be in my phone?” Walter holds his phone up and gives Will a look.

He sighs. “Well played, kid. Just keep out of trouble.” He pauses, then asks, “Are you taking him to prom?”

Walter blushes. “Dad!”


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Molly are finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Molly finds herself stepping into the restaurant two minutes late. She isn’t worried, she knows Hannibal and Will arrived early. She gives her name to the hostess, who leads her to their reserved table near the back. Her heart stops when they round the corner. The table is set for three, but the only person there is Hannibal. She averts her eyes almost as soon as they lock gazes and thanks the hostess.

Molly can’t avoid interaction with Hannibal forever, though. He stands as she approaches the table and pulls her seat out for her. She hears him clear his throat softly.

“Where is Will?”

Molly’s head snaps up. “What do you mean? He said he’d pick you up?”

“Why would I need him to pick me up? My car works fine.” Hannibal raises a brow and takes a seat. “He told  _ me _ that he would be picking  _ you  _ up.”

Molly’s jaw drops as the realization washes over her. She sees a spark of recognition in Hannibal’s eyes. “You didn’t leave your car at the shop.”

“Neither did you, it seems. We’ve been lied to.”

Molly swallows and feigns ignorance. “But why?”

Hannibal’s eyes flicker downward, pretending to focus on the menu. “I believe it has to do with how we’ve been avoiding each other these past several days. He’s encouraged me to talk to you, and I have not done so. He’s taking matters into his own hands now by forcing us together.”

Somehow, Molly finds the courage to ask, “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. And…I must admit, I am afraid of how my feelings will be received.”

Molly stares at him. “Your feelings?”

Hannibal nods. “Yes. While I know there has been a certain level of playful animosity and sometimes genuine dislike between use since Will and I got together, I’ve come to really love—”

Molly leans across the table and kisses Hannibal. She feels the palm of his hand rest against her cheek and hums. When they part, she says, “We’re both idiots.”

Hannibal chuckles. “It seems we are.”

It’s at that moment that their waitress arrives. She takes their orders, and the evening continues without the slightest bit of discomfort or awkwardness that had previously been present. They laugh and drink and enjoy each other’s company in a way they had dearly missed.

They have a four course meal, occasionally stealing food from each other’s plates, and share a dessert. At some point they feed each other, then laugh about how cheesy they’re being. As cliche as it is, neither one dares complain.

Eventually, Molly asks, “Do you think we should kick Will into the guest bedroom tonight?”

“Are you suggesting something, Mrs. Graham?” Hannibal replies teasingly.

Molly gives him a smug, slightly unimpressed look and says, “We should have sex.”

Hannibal chokes on his wine and his cheeks redden. Molly laughs.

Kissing Hannibal that night hadn’t been a mistake after all, just a happy accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little fic! Tomorrow I should have another one ready- the final installment of the Eat Your Heart Out series! Have a lovely Valentine's Day!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy!
> 
> @mischatruther on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
> @bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
> @bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
> @teacups#6953 on Discord


End file.
